1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component in which a short circuit and delamination defect between internal electrodes are improved and acoustic noise generated when a voltage is applied is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components using a ceramic material include capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like.
Among ceramic electronic components using a ceramic material, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has advantages such as compactness, guaranteed high capacity, and ease of mountability.
An MLCC is a chip-type condenser commonly installed in computers, personal digital assistants, mobile phones, and the like, playing an important role in charging and discharging electricity. An MLCC may have various sizes and lamination forms, according to an intended use and capacity thereof.
In particular, recently, as electronic products have been reduced in size, MLCCs used in electronic products have also been required to be smaller and have a high capacity.
Thus, MLCCs including thinned dielectric layers and internal electrodes so as to have a reduced size and including a large amount of dielectric layers to have high capacity have been manufactured.
Meanwhile, an MLCC in which all external electrodes are positioned on a lower surface has been introduced. While this type of MLCC has excellent mounting density and capacity and low equivalent series inductance (ESL), when a ceramic body is cut, a short circuit defect may easily occur between the internal electrodes due to a thrust phenomenon occurring in internal electrodes facing one another, due to cutting stress.
In addition, as a lamination amount is increased to implement high capacity MLCC, a delamination defect is generated due to a step formed between a region in which internal electrodes are not formed and a region in which internal electrodes are formed.